Post Twilight Drabbles
by pretentious-emo-kid
Summary: A series of drabbles set after Twilight. Now includes Gibbs' POV, due to request.
1. Gone, but not forgotten

Disclaimer - I don't own anything or anyone NCIS related.

* * *

Three years is a long time, and they are professionals after all.

McGee does not spare it much thought, and to Ziva, it is meaningless. And anyway, they have a case, and they must concentrate on that. So they do. Tony and Gibbs focus all their thoughts on the work before them, and safely lock another killer away from the world. They are good, and their thoughts do not wonder.

But, that night, something comes up that means that Tony obviously has to visit Gibbs. And he makes a fuss, but he does not hesitate in driving round.

And for some reason or another, it makes sense to open a bottle of nice scotch. But they are only doing as they always would.

And as they stand in Gibbs' basement, and solemnly raise their glasses, they are merely congratulating themselves on a case well solved.

And after drinking, they are quiet because they are tired after their long day. Not for any other reason.

Not because they are silently thinking back to when they were Tony, Kate and Gibbs.

* * *

I always love reviews :) 


	2. Deaf and Dumb

Tony's POV

* * *

She was always a wonderful listener.

And as she smiles from behind the glass of a photo frame, or speaks in an old email, or lingers on the edges of a dream, he screams and shouts everything he should have said before.

He cries out love and regrets and apologies. He tells her all the truths that he lied when she asked.

But the one of the greatest injustices in life, is that the dead cannot listen.

* * *

Again, please review. :) 


	3. Snowflakes

ome one asked me for a drabble on Gibbs' POV, and I aim to please...

* * *

Murderers, abductors, child molesters. Monsters.

Gibbs has seen them all, heard them all, and beat them all.

But the people he loves, they are a different matter. He lunges, desperately trying to catch them, but it is like a child trying to catch the snowflakes that fall just as rapidly. As soon as you have them, safe, they slip through your fingers, or melt into nothingness. They are

gone.

And now the most recent of all the snowflakes has fallen. She looks like a fragile little paper doll who has been ripped away from the chain, and as she stares at him with open eyes, she sees what only the dead can.

He is only human.

* * *

Please review, chooks. x 


	4. Second Best

A lot of people (okay, Tate shippers (which I am one of)) don't really give Ziva a chance (read: we hate her). So, I thought I'd try to look at stuff from her point of view...

* * *

She starts a job with her half brother's blood on her hands.

She starts a job and sees mistrust written in the eyes of all her colleagues.

She starts a job admitting she was wrong.

She starts a job and can not use her desk.

She starts a job where the memory of a dead stranger undermines her presence.

She starts a job, and knows that she is second best…

* * *

You know the drill. Reviews make me smile. 


	5. Immortal

Ooh, get me. 100 words exactly!

* * *

He was so used to feeling inadequate. Not out of place, exactly, but not…'one of them'.

Probie.

It was a title that bothered him more than he would ever allow anyone to know. It confirmed what he already knew. He was a child in a world of adults. A rookie in a world of experts.

After all, they always seemed so sure. They never doubted or questioned or worried like him. They knew what to do, and they did it. They were role models, pillars of strength. They were immortal.

And then one fell.

What should he believe in now?

* * *

You're probably getting bored, but please, please leave a review. Even if it's only little. Any and all are appreciated. Apart from flames. 


	6. Goodbye

Due to request, Abby's POV...

* * *

The funeral didn't work.

So, that evening, Abby went home, turned down the lights, and lit as many candles as she could find.

And poured two glasses of wine and forced herself to drink.

And put on a girly DVD and forced herself to laugh.

And opened up a photo album and forced herself to smile.

And put it all back, and forced herself to say goodbye.

* * *

Yeah, I think you get it by now. :P 


	7. What Never Was

If you like this one, please read 'Alternate Ending'. You'll love it.

* * *

The young agent cowered at Gibbs' wrath.

"Don't worry," came a soft voice from a few feet away.

Gibbs turned. Happy years crinkled the edges of Kate's eyes, her hips were a little wider than she had ever allowed them to become before, and spoke of babies, and baking, and Sunday lie-ins. Thick streaks of grey adorned the space above her ears.

"He used to be exactly the same with me, and look at me now."

She smiled warmly, and Gibbs smiled back.

"Agent Gibbs? Are you okay?"

And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

Please, please review. x 


End file.
